


Two Peas in a Pod

by IdiotofCamelot



Series: The Emrys File [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's using his head for once, Episode: s03e07 The Castle of Fyrien, Friendship, Gen, Humor (hopefully), Imprisonment, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotofCamelot/pseuds/IdiotofCamelot
Summary: Arthur and Merlin talk after being thrown into a cell by Cenred's men. Arthur sees the deeper meaning behind Merlin's words.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Emrys File [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Two Peas in a Pod

Cenred’s guards roughly shoved the prince and his manservant in to a cell and slammed the door behind them. The key rattled in the lock and the guards’ boots thumped down the corridor.

Merlin got up off the floor, spitting some loose hay out of his mouth.

Arthur slammed his fist against the cell door with a resounding _boom!_ There was no way they could break down the door. Arthur looked around the cell, taking in its solid stone walls. No exit there either.

Arthur sat in one corner of the cell, contemplating their predicament. They had to escape from a seemingly escape proof cell. He was so deep in thought he missed what Merlin had said from his corner of the cell.

“What?”

“I _said_ ,” Merlin repeated, looking at Arthur intensely, “We’re like two peas in a pod.”

Arthur frowned and leaned back. Why did Merlin think they had anything in common? Especially now, when they were trapped?

If Arthur was honest, though, he would have admitted that he and Merlin did have things in common. They both had never met one of their parents. They both had no choice but to serve. Arthur would have to serve his people and Merlin had to serve Arthur (that is, if he would ever listen to Arthur he would). They both cared for Morgana and Gwen (but not in the same way, obviously). They had both been affected by the evil of Magic.

The more Arthur thought about, the more he realized that Merlin was right. He and his manservant had more in common than he would ever admit out loud.

It was truly strange how a prince and a peasant could be so similar and yet so different.

Arthur glanced back to where Merlin was sitting, an amused expression played across the servant’s face.

“What is it now?” Arthur sighed, expecting Merlin to say something about Arthur thinking to much or some such nonsense.

“What were you thinking about?”

Arthur rolled his eyes.

_Here it comes_.

“I was thinking about what you said.” Merlin raised his eyebrows. “We share _some_ similarities. Though they are small and very few—”

Arthur was cut off by a laugh.

Merlin was doubled over, laughing like the idiot he was.

“What is so funny about what I said?” Arthur almost shouted with indignation.

Merlin’s eyes met Arthur’s, tears of laughter glittering on his eyelashes. “I wasn’t talking about us being similar, you prat!!”

Arthur glared at him. “Alright then. If you’re _so_ smart, what were you saying?”

Merlin composed himself before speaking. “We’re like two peas in a pod. As in we’re two individuals stuck in a small, enclosed space and the only hope of escape will come from outside.”

“That’s what you meant.”

“That’s what I meant.”

Neither said anything for a short moment.

“Although,” Merlin said with a seemingly thoughtful tone, “What you were saying about us being similar does have some semblance of truth in it—”

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin.”

As Arthur leaned his head back against the wall—which gave him an excellent view of a grate on the ceiling—he saw Merlin grinning out of the corner of his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright alright alright! Second installment!! Is it customary for writers to put notes on every work, or is this just me being weird?   
> Anyway, thanks for dropping by and reading this stuff!! :)


End file.
